The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant
by Gingerstar14
Summary: Honeypaw has be re-captured by Leopard and Knife and the gang. The Clans are back to normal, with few traces of KnifeClan left. Will Honeypaw be able to escape with Blue, or will she be doomed to a life of torture? Third in the Tortured Servant series.
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 1**

**A day in the life**

**Leopard's POV**

**Gingerstar14: I'm trying a new format for the Final Escape. There will be another book after this fic though. I could use some ideas for torture. **

**He he. **

**WANTED: **

**Someone who is good at art or knows someone who is good at art on the comp or a deviantart user. **

**If so, PM me and I'll give the instructions. **

**(For who in my fanfic I'd like to be drawn) Last night I was drawing a picture of Leopard and Knife, and I thought I could ask someone on deviantart to draw some cats. **

* * *

It was bright and sunny, and I streched and showed off my shining pelt. I flexed my claws and then sat down. I flicked my tail impatiently. Foxdung was late. Blue was on time, she'd taken a clawing from Rip though. At last the ginger she-cat limped into camp with her jaws full of prey. She dropped it at my paws. I eyed it. On the pile was a rabbit, two voles and a mouse. Pitiful for a whole morning to hunt. Wordlessly, I dug my claws into her nose. She leaped backward in pain.

"So-" She began, but I sliced a claw across her already sore ear I'd bitten this morning when I got her up. Blue limped over to me and dropped two voles by the pile. I glared at the two slaves, and turned away. I waited until they padded away to their nests, then looked around for Knife. Since running away from the Clans a week ago, he'd been called Knife again.

He was nowhere to be seen, but Talon was in the center of the camp grooming his whiskers. I strutted over to him. "So, where's Knife." Talon paused mid-lick and shrugged. He continued grooming himself and I snorted. "Whatever, fool." Talon said nothing. Rolling my eyes, I strutted away.

I saw Knife arouse from his mossy nest, and he streched lazily. I padded over to him. "Knife, do you-"

"Do I what?" He snapped. I glared at him. He was a bit grumpy. I wondered why.

But shrugging it aside, I meowed, "Do you think we should get more dung for the bedding? Also" I glanced around. "I've starved Foxdung for a week. How much longer shall we go?"

Knife pondered it, then with an evil grin, growled, "Another week, unless," He lowered his voice. "Unless she eats her dung- at will."

I flicked my tail. "Nice." Yawning, I decied to go down for a short nap. Foxdung was in her nest, just sitting there, grooming her pelt and trying to clean her wounds. I scooped some dung up in my claws and rubbed it on one of her fresher wounds. Foxdung cringed. "Now lick my paw clean!" I ordered. She obeyed, and when she was done, I padded over to my nest. After the moss Foxdung had collected, it was very comfortable. I closed my eyes and sleep crashed over me.

When I woke again, it was sunset. That was good, I thought. Tonight, since I wouldn't be tired, I could keep Foxdung up. I suddenly had a nice thought. I went and grabbed a small- but whole and juicy- mouse and padded past Foxdung and layed it by Blue's paws. Rip had said he'd fed Blue two days ago, so she would have to be hungry. The small she-kit looked up at me, her eyes round.

"Eat it, fool!" I hissed. She stared at me for a moment, then began to hungrily eat it. I motioned for Foxdung to come over. She limped over to me hopefully. "Look at Blue. She never tried to run away from us or be defiant. This is your punishment. Watch her eat it." Blue looked like she was about to stop for Foxdung's sake, but I knew she wouldn't dare.

Foxdung was doing all she could to not go crazy and take some food. I knew how she felt, but I didn't care. I watched her face for a while, then turned away as Rip stalked over to Blue. "I ordered her not to take any food!" He snarled.

"I gave it to her," I purred, my voice silky. "It's part of Foxdung's torture." Rip nodded, and began to groom his ear carefully. I knew why he was called Rip. He was a dark brown, and his left ear was torn at the top. It was nearly half as short as it should have been.

After Blue was done eating, I let Foxdung return to her nest. "Foxdung," I began.

"I'm Honeypaw. I'll be a ThunderClan warrior someday, just you wait! I learned how to fight, and-" She stopped and looked down at the ground, expecting a rain of blows. I didn't give her what she wanted. I just stood there.

_I felt myself sliding down the gorge. I began scrabbling at the edge, and I was sure I was going to fall. _

_But I felt claws dig into my paw. I looked up to see Honeypaw. I gazed desperately into her eyes. _

_She could have let go, let her toturer fall to his death. But no, she pulled me up, and wordlessly joined Bramble. _

I turned away from Foxdung and looked to the sky. _Shame on you!_ A voice said. _She saved you when she could've let you, her torturer die? Is this how you repay her? You should be treating her like a queen! _I looked around and snorted under my breath, "Not on your life."

But each step I took, the breeze seemed to whisper, _"Shame on you! Shame on you!"_ But I, ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 2**

**What just happened?**

**Blue's POV**

**Gingerstar14: I used the ending of Amberleaf's chapter. I liked that idea a lot.**

**WANTED: **

**Someone who is good at art or knows someone who is good at art on the comp or a deviantart user. **

**If so, PM me and I'll give the instructions. **

**(For who in my fanfic I'd like to be drawn) **

**Sorry to whoever PMed me already, could you repeat it? I accidentally deleted it. **

* * *

My belly clenched in sympathy. Talon, Rip and Midnight stared, but Knife and Leopard was laughing. Poor Foxdung-Honey. She had gone for a week and a half with no food, and not only were her ribs jutting from her sides, she was very weak. But now she was reduced to none other than eating dung.

I nearly retched myself, watching her. I hoped I'd never get that hungry. Rip stalked up to me, his ripped ear twitching. "Hey lazy! Go hunt for me!" he slashed out with a single claw and ripped my newly healed shoulder wound open. I nodded and hurriedly ran off. Once in the forest I licked the blood off my shoulder and began to scent for prey.

After hunting for a while, I returned and dropped a vole and a mouse at Rip's paws. He snorted and sank his fangs into my paw. I whimpered, then crawled away to my nest. I saw Honey get up from her nest and waddle in the direction of the entrance. But she didn't make it and retched up the dung she ate, right beside Knife's bedding. I winced.

Knife was just padding over from the fresh-kill pile and stepped right in it. He took one step back and sniffed it. He looked at Honey for a long time. Then he leaped at her. I turned away, but I couldn't keep out the yelps and whimpers that turned into shreiks and wails. Then I turned just in time to see Knife shoving a stick down her throat.

Leopard joined him and they seemed like they were having a lot of fun with Honey. They shoved more dung down her throat, and Rip chewed on her paw as if it was a root of a tree. Finally he stopped, and placing one paw on her leg he yanked her paw and dislocated it. She let out another howl, and he dislocated her back paw on the opposite side.

Finally they stopped, and let her lay in the dust. I trembled and looked away. Things like that had happened to me. Leopard padded past me, and I shuddered as my eyes flashed, not on purpose. I got his thoughts as clearly as he'd yowled them out loud: _'Idot. So stupid.'_ He swished his tail and leaped sideways. With a nervous sideways glance, he padded to his den.

I padded past Honey, my paws making splashes in the puddles of blood that surrounded her. Once again I trembled. Once again my eyes flashed. I looked around, focusing on Honey. _'Pain! Pain! Stop!'_ I froze. How was this happening? Was it since the calico she-cat I'd seen in my dreams? She'd appeared to me more than once, fixing me with her green stare.

Rip was asleep, so I slowly lowered myself onto my nest, feeling once again sick at the thought of laying in dung. But it was soft, but the stench was revolting.

* * *

Honey's POV

Pain. Fire. Ice. I trembled as I tried to shakily rise to my paws. Leopard was watching me, his gaze icy. I met his gaze defiantly, thought minutes ago he'd been torturing me. I had freedom, I knew what it was like, and I'd never be the same again. _I saved you for this?_ I thought. He looked away guiltily, as though reading my thoughts.

Rip padded up to Blue and shoved a half-eaten vole to her. Blue murmured something and began eating, and Rip snorted and padded off. I sat there, watching. Why did Blue get to eat, but I didn't? My belly was rumbling loudly, and I kept thinking about the warm scent of the prey... and Jayfeather...

Wait, I was thinking about a medicine cat? I shook my head to clear it. Medicine cats were forbidden to love! Suddenly pain shot up through my tail. I turned around, my eyes watering. Knife was there, pulling on my tail. He pulled me toward him, yanking on my mangled tail as he did so.

"Why hello Foxdung," he hissed in my face, biting my nose at the same time. I did my best not to cringe away from his evil breath. "Ready for more of how Swallow felt? We left that out seconds ago. How about now?"

Okay, now I had a reason to...! Suddenly I was rolling around on the floor, with the loop tight around my throat. I tried my best to get a breath, but my throat was blocked. I struggled, and Knife grinned as he pulled it tighter. I rolled around more, and soon began to feel weak and dizzy. Leopard came up and slashed at my belly. I couldn't cry out, I had no air in my lungs.

I saw my captors grinning as a calming, pure, welcoming blackness headed towards me... it was death, I was sure of it. I saw Leopard and Knife grinning like mad cats, and just as I was about to be completely engulfed in death closer than my last torture I was coming to death, Leopard released the rope.

* * *

Leopard's POV  
I grinned as I saw Foxdung rolling around on the floor, trying desperately to breathe. I came up and slashed her belly, and watched as Knife grinned, and tightened, tightened the rope... suddenly I noticed something."Knife," I whispered, still grinning evilly but with worried eyes. "Her struggles are getting weaker."

Knife glanced at Foxdung, who was barely moving now, and her eyes were glazing over in death. "Okay, that's enough." He handed me the end of the rope and I released it. Foxdung lay on the floor, panting and breathing hard, and at one point I even thought she was going die. Finally the pale golden she-cat sat up with a final gasp. She stared at me sadly, and I knew she was remembering when she saved me. Well, I wasn't going to have mercy on her, no matter what!

"Go to your nest and stay there," I ordered. "I'll be along in a little bit." She nodded, and limped slowly off to her nest.

"Faster, Foxdung!" hissed Knife, and he slashed at her rump with unsheathed claws. She didn't even glance back, just limped faster across the clearing.

"Good work there," I told Knife. "Nice torture, eh?"

Knife nodded. "Yup." For some reason, his eyes were wide and distant. Suddenly, blood poured from a wound on his chest, and I gaped in astonishment. What was wrong with Knife?

* * *

Knife's POV

"Yup," I said. Suddenly a cat appeared in front of me.

"How dare you!" the calico hissed. "She saved your comrade, and this is how you repay her? You should be treating her like a queen!"

The same voices that invaded Leopard, I thought. Leopard had told me that that was what he heard, too.

I don't care, I retorted in my head.

"Oh yes, you should care," the she-cat hissed back. "Why do you torture and starve her so, when all she did was run away from you?"

My eyes grew wide. How dare you for telling me what to do, I retorted.

The calico she-cat lunged at me and scraped my chest. I stared down at my chest in astonishment. The blood was welling up quickly. "Let her go, or there will be more," the she-cat threatened, before fading away.I just stood there, frozen in shock. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 3**

**Angelfang**

**Leopard's POV**

**Gingerstar14: I used Angelfang for the she-cat cause I liked the name. ;) I know anglefang sometimes reviews my fanfics. **

**WANTED: **

**Someone who is good at art or knows someone who is good at art on the comp or a deviantart user. **

**If so, PM me and I'll give the instructions. **

**(For who in my fanfic I'd like to be drawn) **

**Sorry to whoever PMed me already, could you repeat it? I accidentally deleted it. **

* * *

I leaped to my paws in terror, pain lancing through my leg. There was a huge gray tom and a calico she-cat standing next to me, bristling. The others were sleeping, even Foxdung. I stood defiantly, the gray tom nearly bigger than me. My whiskers trembled, but I snarled, "What do you want?"

"This is how Honeypaw feels." The calico, who was very dainty, reached out and ripped a small but extremely sharp claw down my shoulder. I took a step back, and leaped at the calico. She dodged and I fell to the ground. "Thunderlash," She mewed, flicking the tom. _Great._ I thought. _Clan cats._

Thunderlash flexed his claws. "You repay Honeypaw for saving you by torturing her." He spat. I shrugged. Thunderlash took a step forward menacingly. "Angelfang and I won't hesitate."

"Are you even real?" I snorted. Thunderlash leaped onto me and clawed my back. I screamed in agony, and found myself waking. There was a puddle of blood around me, and the others were staring at me. "Knife!" I screeched.

Knife padded over to me. "The same thing that happened to me last night." He growled. I stared in horror.

"Who knows how to treat wounds?" I yowled. "Foxdung! You hung out with the medicine cats. Come help me." Foxdung got up from her nest and limped over. There was dried blood covering her pelt. She sniffed my wound on my shoulder.

"I don't know for sure." She winced as Knife cuffed her over the ears, then continued, "You should get marigold in case it's infected and put cobwebs."

"More like you should. Go! Take Blue too." Rip growled, shoving her forward. I watched as she and the blue-gray she-cat padded out of the camp. I shifted and began to groom my pelt, and wash the wound clean. Finally she returned, chewed up the marigold and spat it onto my shoulder. It stung, and I let out an angry hiss. Then she put on the cobwebs and limped back to her nest.

"Go hunting." Rip ordered Blue, so the tiny she-cat nodded and padded out of the camp. I lay down in my nest, confused at what happened. I wanted to go to sleep, but fear of Thunderlash and Angelfang kept me awake. Knife padded out of camp, and Talon eagerly followed. Midnight began grooming, and Rip lay down for a rest.

It wasn't long before Blue returned, carrying two mice. She set them down and sat beside her nest. I decided to have some fun with her. "Lay on the ground, belly up," I commanded, stalking over to her. Fear flashed in her eyes, but she obeyed. I rubbed the edge of my talon along her belly, thinking about Thunderlash and Angelfang. Blue's eyes followed my talon fearfully.

Finally I sheathed my claw and placed a paw lightly on her belly. I could smell her fear, and I turned and padded away. She flipped over and let out a small sigh. Knife and Talon padded into the camp. In his mouth, Knife had a plastic pouch with strange white stuff in it. He placed it on the ground. "I found this substance on the ground."

"See what it is!" Midnight exclaimed, padding over. "Taste it!"

"Not me!" I growled. "Foxdung can try it." I waved my tail and she limped over. "Eat it." I commanded. She looked at me, and then lapped up a tiny bit of it. She looked at me and made a face. "So it's not good to eat." I meowed.

"Try it on her wounds!" Knife exclaimed. I licked my pad, stuck some of the little white balls on them. I rubbed them on one of Foxdung's old wounds, after raking my claws over it again. Her eyes widened and she whimpered.

"That'll work! We can use that!" I exclaimed. She looked at me desperately, but I ignored her gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback**

**Gingerstar14: Does this sound not evil-ish? If so, tell me. I think I'm losing my evil cat touch!**

**WANTED: **

**Someone who is good at art or knows someone who is good at art on the comp or a deviantart user. **

**If so, PM me and I'll give the instructions. **

**(For who in my fanfic I'd like to be drawn) **

**Sorry to whoever PMed me already, could you repeat it? I accidentally deleted it. **

* * *

_The huge spotted black-and-white tabby stalked past the twoleg rubbish. He sniffed. Then leaped, catching a creature half his size in his claws and tearing away at its flesh. But it was not prey. Beneath his claws was a golden tabby kit with black stripes. "Foxdung!" He snarled. The kit squirmed beneath him, then with amazing effort flung himself away from the tom. _

_"You defy me? Well then fend for your own. For now, I no longer know you." The tom gazed at the kit, then stalked on. The kit sat down and began grooming the blood from his fur. More of a joy than a sorrow for him to be gone._

I was awakened by shreiks of agony. Pushing myself to my paws, I saw Rip and Midnight messing with Foxdung. Rip tore chunks of skin from her underbelly, blood flowing around their paws and soaking Foxdung's fur. Blue was staring on in horror. Talon was sitting a little ways off, amusement in his eyes. Knife was no where to be found, but it didn't bother me.

I strode over to Blue. "Go hunt for me while Rip is busy." I commanded. Blue's eyes widened, and she nodded. I watched her quickly limp out of the clearing as fast as her two legs could go. Finally Rip and Midnight left Foxdung to lay in the dirt, and they padded off to join Talon without so much as a hello to me.

Foxdung struggled to sit upright as I padded toward her. Her eyes stared into mine, the same expression on her face that she had when she was pulling me up from the gorge. She would never feel the same, but at least she obeyed. Suddenly a silky voice sounded behind me. "Leopard, I thought I might find you here. I gave up BloodClan. But I'm still- the most powerful cat."

I spun to face a small ginger she-cat, her claws reinforced with dog teeth, her tail spiked and her fur around her paws red. I crouched in fear. "Teshika! Queen of Cats!" Teshika nodded.

_The young golden tabby tom looked around warily. He heard cats speaking. "Knife. Greetings. You said you wanted to meet here?" _

_"Yes. Midnight, Talon, Swallow, Sand, Fang and Lightning. We'll become Rogue Gang and be the most powerful cats on the planet!" The cat looked around, then padded toward the voices. Seven cats were seated by a trash heap. _

_"H-hello." He mewed. The silver tom with white and gray patches padded toward him, and the tom's fur bristled. _

"Yes it's me." Teshika meowed. She swished her spikey tail in my face. "I heard you were sheltering around here. Thought you might want some more torturing ideas. Somecat- a dark brown tabby. Called himself Tigerstar. You know him?" I shook my head. Teshika grunted. "Where's Knife?"

I shrugged. "He was gone when I woke up." I got to my paws. "I can show you where Foxdung is. Blue is out hunting."

"Works for me." Teshika padded to Foxdung's nest. She was laying there uncomfortably on the dung. Teshika sat down beside her. I watched as Foxdung's eyes widened. She stared at Teshika in terror, and the ginger she-cat slid out her claws, making the dog teeth stick out about a mouselength from her paws.

_The golden tabby tom leaped down into the clearing, sinking his claws into the brown tabby's pelt. "Kill him!" _

_"Choke him to death!" A silver tom screeched. He shoved a rope toward the tabby. The golden tom slipped it around the tabby's neck. The tabby struggled, but he was no match for the two cats surrounding him. "You plotted with Bramble!" _

_The tabby shook his head, but the golden tom slipped it around his neck and pulled the noose tight. The tabby gasped for air, clawing nothing, but couldn't do a thing. A small ginger she-cat stared on, horror sparkling in his eyes. _

I watched Foxdung get tortured by Teshika. She dug claws into the inside of her back leg, and pulled them down to her tail. Foxdung let out a screech, and Teshika bit into her ear. I wasn't feeling the urge to attack her though. Suddenly, in my mind, I heard the tortured scream of Knife. I stopped, wondering where Knife was.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 5**

**Tortured Knife **

**Knife's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Anyone who types up part of a chapter and I like it, I'll add it to my fanfic, okay? **

**It's short, I know.**

**WANTED: **

**Someone who is good at art or knows someone who is good at art on the comp or a deviantart user. **

**If so, PM me and I'll give the instructions. **

**(For who in my fanfic I'd like to be drawn) **

**Sorry to whoever PMed me already, could you repeat it? I accidentally deleted it. **

* * *

I padded along the stream, bored. Suddenly a calico she-cat leaped in front of me. A giant gray tom padded to her side menacingly. I took a step back. "What do you want?" I hissed. The calico, who I'd seen before, flicked her tail.

"We are Angelfang and Thunderlash. We are here to show you what it's like to be Honeypaw." The calico hissed.

"Oh no you don't" I spat. Thunderlash pinned me down before I could do anything, and began clawing my hindquarters. Angelfang gnawed on my paw, and screeching in agony I clawed her face. But Thunderlash pinned down my paws.

I lunged upward, catching Angelfang's ear in my teeth. She aimed a swipe at my eye, shoving her claw into my skin just below it. I screamed again, and tried to wriggle free. "Tell any cat about this, and it'll be ten times worse!" Angelfang snarled into my face. Then she sank her claws into my belly.

Thunderlash spat something into my mouth, and instantly I stopped struggling and lay there. It burned me inside out. "Help! Water!" I screeched. "Water! Fire! Help!" I heard a loud screech and a brown tabby tom rolled into me. He leaped onto Thunderlash, clawing him until he gave up and took off.

Angelfang stared at him for a moment, then raced off. I writhed in pain, screaming, as it felt like my entire body was on fire. Suddenly I was nosed sideways, and pushed into the stream. The burning stoppped, and I began gulping down the water.

I stopped at last, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was no longer in the stream, but sat before a pool of water. Opposite to me was a giant tabby tom sitting on a boulder. The rest of the world was utter darkness. "Who-who are you?" I asked.

He did not reply to my question. " Angelfang and Thunderlash are mousebrains. You Knife, are not. Keep on torturing Foxdung, and I'll guard you always..." His voice faded, and I found myself waking up. Water from the stream flowed around me, and I pushed myself to my paws and padded out of it. My wounds to longer stung, and I looked about myself to see my pelt was no longer bleeding, only scars on it that showed I'd been tortured.

I shivered and padded quickly back to camp. Leopard was sitting and talking to Teshika. I rushed over. "Leopard! Teshika!"

Leopard's eyes widened. "Are you okay Knife? You're shaking!" I just shook my head and closed my eyes. Leopard stared at me for a moment, then looked away. "Tell me if you need anything. Tell you what, I'll lend you Foxdung for a bit. Okay?"

"S-sure. Thanks." I meowed. Trying to sound normal, I meowed to Teshika, "Where have you come from?"

"I left BloodClan." Teshika meowed. "Simple." She didn't sound like she wanted to talk, so I left her alone. I decided to go to sleep for a bit, and I lay in my nest and tried to calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 6**

**Flying Jay**

**Honey's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Short again, but AMBERLEAF wrote it! Amberleaf, you are a talented writer! **

**WANTED: **

**Knife- silver tom with white paws, and left leg has white about halfway up from the paw. Black ear. **

**Leopard- HUGE golden tabby tom **

**Talon- dull brown tom, white paws **

**Rip- dark brown tom, ripped left ear **

**Midnight- black tom with a silver hind paw and muzzle**

**Teshika- small ginger she-cat with claws reinforced with dog teeth, reddish paws, and a spiked tail **

**Blue- tiny blue-gray she-cat **

**Honeypaw-pale golden she-cat **

**if you want to draw these cats, go ahead, but tell me first. **

I screeched in agony as Leopard tore his claws down my leg. I screamed again and writhed around. "Faster next time with the prey," he growled at me. "My belly's hungry! And,"he added menacingly, "when it's hungry, it's MEAN." I squirmed uncomfortably in reply. Leopard sunk his claws into my throat and I choked. I realized that he was -- very impatiently though -- waiting for me to answer.

"Y-y-yes Le-Leopard!" I gasped.

Leopard released his claws and growled, "Okay. Fine. But be faster next time. Now go to Teshika. I heard she wanted some prey from you."

"Fine," I sighed, getting up to go. Leopard raked his claws down my spine and I looked back, my eyes watering.

"Never be defiant!" he hissed I gazed into his eyes and saw regret. Regret? I realized he'd never forget that I'd saved him.

"Yes master," I said, bowing my head down. This seemed to please him, for he let me go with an amused glint in his eye. I grimaced, and carried on toward  
the fresh-kill pile, selecting a mouse and a jay for Teshika, padding toward my impending doom on unsteady paws.

My pulse quickened and my breathing became labored as she flicked her tail angrily and I lay, belly side up, across her feet. She only looked down at me  
with an amused and evil look in her eye. She must have some horrible torture ready for me.

* * *

Teshika's POV

Foxdung was SO stupid. And best of all, she was mine to torture. Funner than those BloodClan kits when they misbehaved. Funner than watching their mothers gasp in terror as they had to watch their kits be tortured. She padded up to me with a mouse and a blue jay in her jaws. I eyed the prey. Scrawny. That was bad. Some horrible torture was in store for her.

I flicked my tail and she lay across my feet, belly side up. Her wide eyes shone up at me with fear, and -- was that? -- a glint of defiance in them. I decided to start off the torture meeting with some suspense. I put my paw right above her face and unsheathed my claws coolly. Foxdung's eyes widened, and she whimpered in fear.

I put my claw right above her eye until I was sure that was all she could see. She opened her mouth to say something and I jabbed my claw right in her eye! Blood flew everywhere and she screeched in agony. I slowly dragged my claw down her face, through her neck, down onto the edge of her belly, down to the tip of her tail.

And through it all, she was screeching in agony. I grinned. More fun play-time. I let the screeching die down and waited until she was attentively watching me again with wide, frightened, bloody eyes. I slowly sunk my claws into her upturned belly and watched her eyes roll upward. Then she screeched in pain as I slowly  
pulled them across her belly, smirking all the while.

Then, while she was screaming, I put a paw on her throat and squeezed -- hard! Her voice cut off mid-scream and she began to choke and gag. I grinned. Now was the time for mass torture. Moving my hind paw onto her throat to keep her at bay, I used my two front paws and began attacking her throat and her belly. Blood flowed from the wounds, staining the ground and my paws. I licked the blood from my paws, but there was not much I could do about the blood on the ground, unless...

My thoughts were cut off mid-sentence as the brambles at the entrance to the camp rustled wildly and a gray tabby tom rushed in, followed by a black she-cat and a golden tabby tom. I pushed Foxdung away and she got up immediately, while I stood up in a threatening stance.

"Honeypaw!" the gray cat gasped as he tasted the air. "I knew I would find you here!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 7**

**Excuses and a New Rule to The Game**

**Teshika's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Things will get different, but I'm gonna have a major torture chapter soon! And don't forget, Angelfang is still watching Knife...**

* * *

I let out a furious snarl and whirled around. Leopard and I were the only ones in the ShiningClanforsaken camp besides the prisioners. Who knows where in Death Forest they were. Leopard's eyes widened and he stalked over to the three intruders. "ThunderClanners! Jayfeather, Liontail and Hollyfrost. What a surprise."

Liontail thrust his nose into Leopard's face. "Why was this cat harming Honeypaw?"

My fur bristled. "She got stuck in a foxtrap and I was trying to see where she was hurt the worst. I turned back to Foxdung. She was trying to wipe the blood from her eyes. The one eye I'd poked was watering badly, with blood streaming from it. She crouched down, running her paw over her face. Her other eye was wide and filled with terror.

"Sure." Hollyfrost lashed her tail. "And she got it stuck in her eye and about seven other places." Neither of us had no retort for that. Hollyfrost went on. "She joined ThunderClan and so that makes her a ThunderClan cat. So you've harmed a ThunderClan cat. We'll get Firestar and he'll lead a patrol here and kill you both!"

"You don't know who I am, do you?!" I spat, unsheathing my claws. With the dog teeth on them, they were three times their natural size. I was born with the red on my paws, but cats say that I killed so many cats that my paws are bloodstained forever. Rediculous? Maybe not so much.

"Honeypaw!" Jayfeather rushed over to her and meowed, "Find some cobwebs, and I'll need marigold and poppy seeds and-" He stopped midsentence as Leopard leaped onto him, dragging him to the ground. Liontail rushed to help, but I grasped him in my claws, and stooped to give him the easy deathblow. But Hollyfrost jumped onto my back, and Liontail struggled free with a yowl and rushed to help Leopard.

"Death Forest!" I heard Knife swear as he and Midnight, Rip, and Talon rushed into the camp. "Idiots!" I pinned Hollyfrost down, ignoring the clawing she gave my paw. Blood seeped around my claws and ran down her fur. I turned to Knife.

"Knife! ThunderClan cats found the way to our camp." I growled. "They don't believe that Honeypaw got trapped in a foxtrap. I knew Knife would play along.

"Yes," He growled. "The mousebrain wouldn't watch where she was going!"

Jaypaw struggled free of Leopard's grasp. "Excuses!" He screeched. The other two joined in. I dug my claws into Hollyfrost's belly, and with a muffled squeak, she fell silent. I almost smiled. Hollyfrost would be fun to torture.

Liontail bristled beneath Leopard, and with a vicious bite to his paw, rose to his paws. "Don't harm my sister!" I rolled my eyes, but said nothing.

"Looks like we'll have to add a new rule to this game." Knife exclaimed. Midnight nodded, and Rip let out a purr. But Talon looked around, confused. I felt my fur bristle with pleasure at his words.

* * *

Honeypaw's POV

I was too distracted by pain to know what was happening. But I thought I heard Jayfeather's voice. Then a wild screech. I opened my good eye and looked around in terror. Jayfeather, Liontail, and Hollyfrost were battling with Knife Leopard, Teshika, Midnight, Talon and Rip. Soon Knife annd Leopard had Hollyfrost pinned down, and Jayfeather collapsed underneath Rip's claws.

Midnight was bleeding heavily, but Liontail was exhausted. Teshika put her claws on his pelt. Liontail was one of the most fearsome fighters I'd ever seen, but he was no match for three cats. Talon sat down, and began to groom the dust from his fur.

"Jayfeather, you're a medicine cat. Talon, go with him to get herbs and stuff for our wounds. Now!" Knife ordered. I watched Jayfeather wearily rise to his paws, and with a blind- yet hatred-ridden - glance, he followed Talon.

Blue watched with round eyes, and I lay back down as she glanced at me, sympathetically. I heard Knife begin to speak. "Okay, Liontail, Hollyfrost. You are now also our servants."

"Very well, Knife. But we are members of ThunderClan, and Firestar will come looking for- " Hollyfrost was cut off and she let out a howl.

"You will be harder to train than Foxdung or Blue, I'll give you that." Leopard meowed. "Now, you two may fetch us some bedding. But I'll be watching. We'll get you some bedding for your nests. Actually, I'll leave it up to Foxdung and Blue. Go on!"

Despite my eye, which was swollen shut, I was able to shakily get to my paws. I followed Blue out of the clearing, in search of dung. I found the place where the others always make dirt, so I began to roll some in a ball, and push it along back to the camp. Blue soon followed. Leopard watched, his eyes cold. "Now, put that on the side of the clearing and fetch more. Then, you can hunt for us."

"Yes Leopard," I mewed obediantly, and was about to turn around when a claw jabbed me. I turned to see Teshika standing over me. Casting a glance at me, Blue scurried out of the camp to get some more bedding.

"Okay, Foxdung. Beg for me to hurt you. Beg for suffering." I stared at her in disbelief. "Now!"

"Okay, fine." I whimpered. "Please, Teshika. Hurt me. Make me suffer!" I was being made a fool of, but what she'd do in response to my fake plead would be more mild than if I refused.

Teshika laughed, then smiled. "Fine then." She fastened her claws around my throat. I fell to the ground, screeching. Suddenly, Teshika let go and was staring ahead. Liontail and Hollyfrost were staring. "And the same will happen to you if you don't obey!" She snarled. The expressions on their faces told they believed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 8**

**Liontail freed**

**Liontail's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Things will get different, but I'm gonna have a major torture chapter soon! And don't forget, Angelfang is still watching Knife...**

* * *

I didn't know what was happening. First there were all these evil cats, and then--and then!... the other she-cat called Teshika started to torture Honeypaw. I could barely breathe with the shock.

I looked over at Hollyfrost. Blood was still running from her belly wound, and her gaze was filled with pain, and shock and, --was it?--uncertainty. I was so shocked, and when Teshika left Honeypaw and tugged on my tail, I mewled like a kit. She just laughed, and Midnight lumbered over to me and jabbed a claw into my side.

I struggled to get away, but then Teshika, Leopard, Midnight and Rip tugged on my legs, all at the same time, and I heard four loud POPS!, all in perfect recession. I fell to the ground in spasms of pain. The last thing I knew before I blacked out was seeing Hollyfrost staring at me in shock and hearing the evil laughter of the other cats.

**Knife's POV **

After a good nap, I went slowly out of my den. I stretched, the scars on my side still burned a little. Foxdung would pay for what those stange cats did. To make it worse, my fight with the ThunderClan cats had added to the scars. I was about to go get some prey when Teshika walked up to me, leaving Liontail where he lay next to Hollyfrost. "Hey, do you want to know the perfect torture method?" she asked.

"S-sure." I replied shakily.

"Come into the forest with me, it's a plant." She purred. I grinned evilly and followed her out of camp. We walked for a while, then she stopped and began to sniff the ground. She walked over to a bush, then stopped. "This is it. The humans call it a pepper. They're extremely hot." She told me. Then, I remembered that hotness that Thunderslash and Angelfang had given me, was it a pepper?

"Perfect." I purred. We grabbed the brances that they were hanging off of and yanked them off, not wanting to get the peppers in our mouths. As I was walking back with Teshika,I saw amber eyes watching from the shadows. They seemed to gleem with joy.

But farther along, two pairs of eyes burned, and my fur shook as I recognized Angelfang and Thunderlash. What would they do now that we captured the ThunderClanners too?

Back at camp, I decided not to waste any peppers on the others, and save them for Foxdung. She was crouched in her nest, and I shoved a pepper toward her. "Eat it!" I commanded. I watched with joy as she took a small bite, then let out a screech of pain.

"Water!" She yowled, and dug up her nest with her claws. I watched for a long time, until her yowls faded into whimpers. Then I looked around and smiled as I saw Teshika pad over to Jayfeather.

**Teshika's POV**

When Jayfeather returned with Talon, I padded over to him, and sunk my claws into his shoulders for absolutely no reason at all. Jayfeather winced with the sharp pain, but he did something that I would _never_ have expected from a blind cat his size. Nor any cat in the _world. _

"Er, Teshika," he began. "Don't interrupt me, but I believe that if a medicine cat gets injured or falls ill they cannot help the Clan, correct?" I nodded, slowly. What was he getting at here? "So therefore, you cannot hurt me, and I need to eat regularly, or else I cannot heal you or seek guidance from the stars, or you will be seriously disadvantaged." He stood upright, and then announced, "So, therefore, I must become a non-tortured member of your group!" Then he added, "_If_ you let one of my siblings go."

I thought for a moment, then said, "You can have Liontail. Hollyfrost will be fun to torture." I saw Liontail sigh with relief, and then look over at his sister, alarmed, as she opened her eyes wide in shock and horror.

Jayfeather dipped his head politely. "Thank you," he murmured. "That was all I needed to know."

Just then, Knife padded over to him. "You can become a privileged member of the Clan, on one condition," he warned.

Jayfeather looked at him, surprised. "Yes?" he asked smoothly. "I'm curious; what is it?"

"That you hunt for yourself," Knife announced.

"Can do," Jayfeather said, and nodded. I, on the other paw, sighed. 'What are we getting ourselves into?' I wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 9**

**What have I done?**

**Teshika's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Could anyone think of songs to go with the cats? If so, awesome!!**

**Please if you can! **

**it's short. GET USED TO IT!!**

**I decided to draw the cats my style. I'll have them up on my website soon. I'll give u the link. It's about the totured servant. **

**THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. U CANT MISS IT.**

* * *

Suddenly a thought dawned on me. We weren't doing ourselves a favor. We were doing Jayfeather two favors. And, now one member of ThunderClan would go and tell the rest of his Clan where we were and we'd get attacked. How could I be so dumb?

"OH MY SHININGCLAN!!" I screeched. Every cat turned to stare at me. Leopard looked a little embarrased. I wondered why. "KNIFE!! You must stop him! We've been insanely stupid!"

Knife looked up. "Who?"

I let out a hiss of fury. "WHO DO YOU THINK, MOUSEBRAIN?!" I leaped over to him, and streched up on my toes to be almost level with him. "Liontail! He's gonna go back to ThunderClan and- " But Knife was no longer listening. He pelted off after Liontail.

I needed to take my anger out on some cat. I looked at Foxdung, who was trying to reach up to grab a mouse Midnight let hang by his claws just above her reach. Each time she'd strech her paw, she'd let out a squeak of pain, but she kept trying. Leopard was rolling Blue over and over in the dung. He then pulled her up and rubbed his claws along her stomach. She shivered, then he lunged and began clawing her belly.

Hollyfrost was sitting while Jayfeather inspected her wounds. Rip looked on, disgusted. I decided to have some fun with Hollyfrost. So I got up and padded over to her. She was bigger than me, but I'd had to torture cats much, much bigger than her, so it wasn't that much of a problem. I yanked on her tail and made her fall over. I laughed cruelly, and Talon padded over. He sunk his fangs into her side, and she tried to wriggle away from him.

Laughter in my eyes, I ran my claws down her back, and blood welled up in my claws. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't notice Foxdung run up to Talon and sink her teeth into his throat. He let out a wail and staggered backwards, and she bit down harder. Blood flowed from her mouth, and before I could leap up to get her, Talon collapsed and blood soaked his fur. Foxdung staggered and let go. She crouched on the ground, blood streaming around her paws.

I saw why. Talon was about to slit Hollyfrost's belly right in half. That would have killed her. But who cared? I stared for a while at Talon. He finally closed his eyes and stopped jerking, but the blood still flowed. It lapped around my paws and began soaking into Hollyfrost's fur. The others got up and padded over.

It was then that Knife padded back into the camp, looking frusterated. He stopped dead, then rushed over to Talon's body. "Who killed him!?" He turned to me.

I bristled with rage. "No, that lump of Foxdung!" I dug my claws into her shoulder so deep she let out a shrill squeak of pain. Knife splashed through Talon's blood. He must have none left by now, I thought.

**Honeypaw's POV**

I stared in horror. What have I done? I thought. Knife did nothing. He suddenly grinned. "So you know how to kill. I'll not toture you, but I'll let you off with a - ha! You killed a cat!"

I felt a wave of triumph, but I felt horrible. I got to my paws, not bothering to lick the blood from my pelt that was now soaked in blood. I looked into the shadows and saw two eyes gleaming at me, and I could see the triumph in them. I shivered.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 10**

**Traveling Now**

**Gingerstar14: If you haven't heard, **

**I MADE A WEBSITE FOR THE TORTURED SERVANT!! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!! **

* * *

**Hollyfrost's POV**

I cowered in fear. I was trembling from head to tail. Honeypaw had saved me from a certain death by Talon, and I was grateful for that. But I had been scared. A good warrior is never scared, but, still... I was now a 'servant,' as they called it!

"Even better," Teshika had said, "as a slave. Slaves get tortured, servants don't." But the warrior code forbids this! It absolutely does! Well, now, hopefully, Liontail and Jayfeather will save us...

A dark and sinister voice seemed to whisper in the wind as I was thinking. "But it may not be soon enough..." it said.

**Teshika's POV**

I sat by the place where Talon's body still lay, watching as Leopard and Midnight carried it out of the camp. We had set Blue to licking it up, and she looked rather sick. It was fun to watch her be forced to lap up blood.

Knife watched on angrily as the two cats left the camp. He waited until they got back, then leaped onto the rock. I took a close look at him and saw he was trembling, and his fur was matted with dried blood. That couldn't be good.

"I have an announcement to make! Foxdung must not be tortured unless I say so. She'll still have to hunt for us, but no cat should harm her." While he spoke, he was looking desperately into the shadows. I followed his gaze, but saw nothing. Knife leaped down and shakily padded off.

"That stupid Mousebrain! Angelfang knows she can make me do whatever I want!"he raged later that night. Leopard and Rip were sitting with us, and Midnight just joined the group.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Knife looked at me as if I were stupid.

"What would you do?" He challenged.

I flicked my tail. "For a start, fight back," His eyes widened with fury and he looked away. I watched him pad back to his nest and slump down. It was dark out now, and I padded over to my nest.

"Knife, we should start traveling in the morning if we're going to get away from ThunderClan." I called. Knife merely flicked his tail.

**Knife's POV**

I was in a horrible mood when I woke up. I stalked up to Hollyfrost. "Go hunt for me!" I commanded. Who said they couldn't hunt before we left, and_ I_ was the leader. Hollyfrost, trembling, nodded and rushed to obey. I settled down in my soft moss nest to wait.

"Don't forget, Knife," a voice whispered ominously out of the shadows. "Angelfang and I are still watching you, don't forget..." Suddenly a dark gray shape emerged out of the shadows, pouncing on me and pinning me down.

Angelfang, the silvery she-cat, followed soon after that, and hissed in my ear, "This is what Hollyfrost would have felt... she would have died... but you won't. But you will now feel the same way!" She ripped my belly in two, and I screamed in agony. She tugged on all my legs, and, dislocating them with a loud 'POP!' sound.

She decided out loud, "Thunderlash, shall we keep him here for a little while? We'll make the night seem like a week, which it will be in the dream world, and we'll show Knife -- no, for now, 'Dungtail,' -- how Honeypaw, Blue, and Hollyfrost will -- or already 'do' -- feel, every day of the week."  
I sighed. I was evidently going to be here for a while. In pain.

**Honeypaw's POV **

When I woke up, I saw Knife sitting rigid in his mossy nest, his eyes glassy and staring straight ahead. He didn't look at me as I strode past, and didn't move when I flicked him with my tail. Leopard stalked over to me. "Get ready to leave. As soon as Hollyfrost gets her butt back we'll leave." I nodded.

Sitting down, I saw two cats padding smoothly towards me. I looked around, but no cat noticed. The silver she-cat put her nose on mine. It was warm and inviting. A feeling I hadn't felt since I'd met Fall. "Honeypaw, we are protecting you, watching over you."

The gray tom nodded. "Don't worry about Knife. But focus on what's important. For whether Teshika knows it or not, Death is coming, and not even ThunderClan can stop it." I froze.

"My death? Or Teshika's death?" But the cats were fading. I blinked, and Knife got up from his nest with a dreamlike slowness. He padded across the camp, still staring straight ahead. My mind was racing. Nothing that those cats had said made sense.

**Knife's POV **

"Let's get going!" I called. The others rose to their paws and began following me out of the camp. Hollyfrost joined us as we were exiting. I was still trembling. I would've layed there longer if the dark brown tabby tom hadn't helped me. He gave me some sort of plant and I woke up. I wondered who he was.

"Don't worry about the two demons. I'll fight them every time they try to hurt you," He had growled. I wished I could believe him. They were strong. Too strong. Leave it to Clan cats to mess things up.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 11 **

**Wanted and Unwanted Visitors**

**Gingerstar14: Torture Chappie! Yay! First one to submit can make one more evil cat to join their group!**

* * *

**Teshika's POV **

We had traveled for two days. Knife was looking more and more haunted, and he never bothered to groom his fur. I wached as he cautiously took prey from Foxdung, as if she could harm him. "Thank you," He muttered. He glanced into the shadows as if waiting for a reply.

I watched with curiousity as he padded over to Leopard and whispered something in his ear. He glanced around then padded back to the front of the group to eat. Twilight was gathering, and the full moon shone above.

"At least tonight we don't have to worry about ThunderClan search parties," Midnight meowed. "As Jayfeather told us, the Clans gather at this island at the full moon." Jayfeather ducked his head, looking guilty. Hollyfrost joined him and they began sharing the remains of a vole. They got whatever Foxdung didn't eat.

I had just finished my rabbit, and began grooming my ginger fur. I stared at my red paws, the dog teeth sticking out from my claws about three mouse-lengths. I was very proud of that. Not many cats found dog teeth that large.

I paused to scent the air. It had a strange scent to it. Somewhat like when we'd fought the battle. I froze. Oh ShiningClan! What the Death Forest were ForestClan doing here?

**Leopard's POV **

As Teshika froze I scented the air. Strange cat scents! It was then a silver-white she-cat padded out of the undergrowth, about six cats following her. She stalked up to Teshika. "You have three cats we want!" She growled. I felt like killing somebody when Liontail, Brambleclaw, Panther, Squirrelflight and Firestar emerged from the shadows after them.

"Hand them over! They're ThunderClan cats!" Brambleclaw snarled. He padded up to the silver she-cat.

"Icestar." Teshika growled. The silver cat nodded. "Icestar, you can have them. We'll still have Blue, anyway," Teshika was smarter than we gave her credit for. She knew we were outnumbered.

Knife said nothing, so I turned. "Jayfeather, Hollyfrost and Honeypaw!" I growled. No use calling her Foxdung. "Go on!"

The three cats pelted forward eagerly. Squirrelflight began covering her siblings with licks. Foxdung pressed up against Firestar as if he could protect her. I hated her so much, but at least we still had Blue.

"We'll be going now. And stay off our territory!" Firestar spat. I did nothing but stand there as they turned and padded away.

**Blue's POV **

I watched them pad out of the camp. It had happened so fast. I decided to go to sleep. So I closed my eyes. But I hadn't been asleep long before I woke back up again.

I began trembling as Leopard stalked up to me. "Your the only one left. So, enjoy!" He sunk his claws into my side. I squeaked and tried to wriggle away. He just laughed.

Knife padded up to me, and watched as Leopard bit my tail and pulled so hard it nearly came off. I mewled and closed my eyes. Then Teshika came over.

Leopard and Teshika began slashing at my flanks and sinking their fangs into my body. I shrieked and begged them to stop. They didn't, but slashed harder.

Teshika growled in satisfaction, "We can take out our anger on her now! Skull, get over here! You too, Leaf!" Who were Skull and Leaf? And where had they come from? A second ago it had just been the gang I came to know. But I didn't have time to think that through.

A large gray tom and a small golden tabby she-cat padded over. "I know a few things about torture," The tom growled.

He struck my cheek over and over again, and Midnight grabbed my hind leg and pulled. Fiery torture shot through my leg and I froze with pain, shrieking even louder, "Please, stop. Please…"

I realized my leg was dislocated. The two cats stopped hitting me and Leopard meowed, "So much fun to dislocate legs, eh Teshika? Let's do it to her other legs! Rip, why don'tcha come help us? Knife refuses to!"

After all my legs were dislocated and I was in spasms of pain, they began moving them around. Rip nudged my front leg the wrong way, while Leopard nosed another awkwardly. Teshika slashed at my joints, then paused and took a chomp out of my leg. Only Leaf did nothing, sitting there watching Teshika.

It never seemed to end, only my face stuck out in all the mauling. I pleaded desperately wincing, "Stop! Stop!"

**Teshika's POV **

Lucky my three closest followers had shown up at the perfect moment. Leaf, Skull, and Ginger. Skull was an excellent torturer, while Leaf would obey my commands instantly. Ginger sat on the other end of the clearing, watching. Knife sat beside her. I was just about to sink my fangs into her belly, when Knife padded over. "You should stop. She won't be able to hunt soon,"

I searched his face. He seemed to be afraid of something. I didn't care. Our three other servants may have been gone, but today just kept getting better. Now I just needed to have a few voles. It was dark out now, and I took a few paces away from Blue. "Okay. Whatever."

I looked at Blue. She kept twitching and yowling in pain. We all sat there for a few moments, every cat but Leaf, Ginger and Knife enjoying it. Finally Leopard padded up and began relocating her legs. She let out yips of pain, her blue-gray fur soaked in blood. Her white paws were red with blood. Leaf got up to help, running her tail gently over Blue's face and muttered a comforting word.

I leaped up and slashed Leaf's face. Blood ran down the side of her muzzle, and she back up. Ginger stared on in horror, but Skull took Leaf's place and relocated her last leg.

"I'm going to sleep. All this torturing has made me tired," I meowed. The others nodded in agreement.

"We can go back to camp in the morning. We won't need to travel anymore since ThunderClan is at rest." Knife sat down and began grooming his fur. I lay down on some moss and closed my eyes.

Evil eyes disturbed my dreams. Two pairs glared at me, and claws came nearer and nearer. Were these the cats who had been torturing Knife? I wondered. But I never found out. For from the waking world that morning, screams awoke all of us. Screams of agony. Screams of death coming closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 12**

**Gingerstar14: Two things: I'm going to make my chapters longer now. **

**And.., my DAD IS GETTING RID OF THE CABLE IN TWO WEEKS!! **

**So, I'm going to be typing like a maniac, and MAYBE...my mom will by cheaper internet. SO KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED!! **

**Also, I'm not going to name the chapters anymore cause it's too many things in one chappie. **

**Biggest torture chapter yet, WHOOT!!**

* * *

**Teshika's POV **

I leaped to my paws, my fur on end. The screams of agony had faded, and there, in the center of the clearing, was Knife. His sides were cut open and his face was shredded. I stared. Leopard let out a screech of fury. "Angelfang and Thunderlash!" He swiped at the shadows, his fur bristling.

Blue looked up from where she lay, still in the same spot as we had left her. Midnight and Rip rushed over, but Leaf, Ginger, and Skull hung back. I strode up to him and tentatively prodded him with one of my claws. His fur was deathly cold.

Leopard bowed his head, anguish in his eyes. "You said you'd protect us, Tigerstar," He growled. "But you let them kill him. Angelfang and Thunderlash. Devilfang more like it," He growled.

Skull padded over, his gray fur bristling. "Who are they?" He asked, green eyes flashing.

Rip straightened out. "Their devils. Spirits that the Clan cats look up to. Do you know the Clan cats?" He asked. Skull shook his head.

"We'll have to bury him. And appoint a new leader." I meowed. Leopard nodded, his eyes full of greif. He picked up a mouthfull of fur and began hauling him off. Rip followed, grabbing Knife's hindquarters and helping him carry him off.

"That's two cats we lost to those mangy crow-food eaters! I'm sure they let Foxdung kill Talon!" Midnight snarled. "We're down to two of our original group since we first met ThunderClan- Leopard and I. Talon and Knife are dead, and Sandheart is a traitor."

**Leopard's POV **

Knife was dead. Knife was dead. Knife was dead. The words repeated in my mind as I helped Rip bury his body. I wanted to rip Angelfang and Thunderlash apart. Wanted them to suffer, just like our servants.

I let my tail trail in the dust as Rip and I padded back to the others. No other cat looked sad but Midnight and I. Of course, since when did Teshika care about Knife? And Rip barely knew him, just knew to obey him. Maybe he was a little said, but not really. And the three newest members, Leaf, Ginger, and Skull had known him for all of one day.

Blue was staring around as though she didn't know what to think. I padded over to her, and she flinched. I slammed a paw into her face, and blood came out of her mouth. "Don't hurt me! Please!" She whimpered. I laughed.

"Whatever, Blue. Go hunting!" I snarled. She struggled to her paws and scrambled off. I watched her go. Maybe we could all torture her when she got back. That would take my mind off Knife.

Teshika was watching me, satisfaction gleaming in her eyes. I padded up to her. "We should decide who should be leader." I'd like to be leader myself, but I'd let the others decide. "We could vote- me or you," I suggested, knowing Teshika was a born leader.

"Alright!" Teshika stood up, raising her voice. "We must take a vote! Vote for either me or Leopard. Cats for me, to the left, cats for Leopard, to the right!" She exclaimed.

I watched as Rip and Midnight sat down to our right. Faithfully, Skull Leaf and Ginger sat down to our left. Should've known. "Teshika it is," I meowed, not letting my anger show. "I've ordered Blue to go hunting. When she's back, let's give her the torturing of her life!" I exclaimed.

Teshika nodded. I saw her stare off into the shadows, then her eyes widened as a blue-furred cat with silver streaks padded into the camp. Her claws were reinforced with dog teeth, not as long as Teshika's but they looked just as deadly."Aurora!" Teshika dashed over to her.

**Teshika's POV **

I hadn't seen Aurora for ages! She was like a sister to me. Aurora nuzzled my flank. "Hey, I missed you!" She looked around. "Why are you in this dump of a forest?" Aurora never had like the forest, I remembered.

"I'm hanging out with this gang of cats. I just became leader. Skull and the others caught up with me yesterday," I meowed.

Aurora looked around. "Not much of a camp," She sniffed.

"Well, we're traveling back to our camp," I explained. Leopard and Rip padded over caughtiously.

Leopard's eyes were full of mistrust. "Do you know this cat?" I could tell, Leopard never particularly liked she-cats. No wonder he never had a mate. Of course, I wouldn't want a mate anyway.

"Of course! This is Aurora! My torturing sister! She never runs out of torture ideas," I meowed.

Leopard flexed his claws. "Could she help us torture Blue?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh yes!" Aurora exclaimed. Then her expression darkened. "Is it a kit?" She growled. "Kits are more fun. Is it?" My whiskers twitched as I recalled her moody personality. It got us into many fights.

Leaf followed Ginger over to Aurora. "Hi," She meowed quietly. Aurora swung her head around, and flicked her tail.

"There's Blue now! C'mon!" Leopard exclaimed. He dashed over to the blue-gray she-cat.

**Blue's POV **

I padded in to see the others gathered around a small blue and silver she-cat. Leopard dashed over to me and took the voles I had in my mouth. He tossed one to the she-cat. "Here, Aurora," He meowed.

Aurora shredded it. "I want a rabbit!" She screeched. She leaped on top of me. My legs buckled and I was crushed under her weight. She was small, but a lot larger than Teshika.

Rip clawed my side while Skull clawed the other. I struggled to get away when Aurora got up, so Teshika ordered Leaf to hold me down. Leopard bit down on my nose, making me screech with pain. Teshika nosed Rip away and began hitting my bloodiest patches. My sides were all bright red, and I could barely see with the blood rolling onto my eyes. Pain engulfed me. I lay on the ground, panting, all bloody.

Teshika tugged at my tail, and fiery pain shot up through my rump. It felt like it was going to fall of. Aurora dislocated my front leg, and buried her muzzle into my chest. I thought I was going to die.

"Wait! We need to do this properly!" Teshika ordered.

Leopard sat down behind me, Teshika in front, and Skull and Aurora either side of me. I ducked my head as Teshika flashed out a paw, but she caught my ear and ripped her claws back. Pain shot through it, but I did nothing but squeal.

Leopard grabbed my tail so I couldn't struggle, and Teshika reared up and brought both paws onto my head. I crumpled to the ground, my head spinning. Leopard sank his teeth into my tail, but I couldn't do anything because Aurora had me pinned down. Then I fought back a yowl as Skull raked claws down my side over top of the wounds still pouring blood.

Then I closed my eyes as Teshika dug her claws into my flesh, just missing my right eye. Blood poured down my face as claws ripped across my forehead. Someone bit down on my ear and ripped it backward. I tried to struggle up and I let out a wail. But it was stopped short as Leopard shoved his claws down my throat. I choked and sputtered as he pulled his paw out.

Aurora flipped me over, and raked a claw down my foreleg, Skull shoved his claws into my belly. I shuddered as each of them dug claws into my meat and Midnight ripped it out so savagly it took my breath. I choked once again, and I was in so much pain I thought I'd pass out. I almost hoped I'd die, never to suffer again.

Then Teshika bit my right paw and pulled on my leg. So hard, I yowled, and Skull pressed his paw into my face. Then I heard a pop, and my right foreleg fell limp as the left. I could do nothing now. I just lay there and screamed in agony as they nipped, bit, clawed and yanked at me.

Teshika rolled me over and all my wounds stung terribly. I opened my eyes, and through the blood I saw that my pelt was completely red. I shivered, and I felt my blood-soaked fur pressed down onto my skin. Then Leopard ripped claws across my flank, so deep I tried to leap up despite how weak I was.

Tehiska pulled me down with terrible strength, shoving my belly wounds onto the groud. I let out another scream. I heard my enemies' evil laughter, but I did nothing and closed my eyes, willing it to be all over. They stopped clawing me, doing nothing but slamming themselves onto my small, battered body.

Teshika began squezing my throat, and I struggled, not able to breathe or yowl my pain. She laughed again, and just as I was getting desperate, she stopped and began clawing my side again. That set the others off. Claws dug into my belly, and someone bit onto my tail. I closed my eyes and let out a howl.

"Shut up!" Leopard dug claws into my nose. I shrieked in pain as sharp claws dug into my flank and another cat yanked even harder on my tail. Teshika had sunk her teeth into my tail and wrenched it half off with amazing strength. I felt her claw slash through my ear and rip upward. I screamed in agony.

Then, Aurora slashed my nose again and again. I tried to get away in one last amazing effort, tired as I was, but Midnight pinned my forelegs down. Teshika put her paw on my throat and squeezed, making me struggle for air. I squirmed as Rip placed both his paws on my belly and shoved down on it. I still couldn't breathe, and began to struggle upward until Teshika let go.

Two paws were placed on my lower leg. I felt teeth grip my paw and tug. I shreiked and screamed and writhed around until I heard a loud pop. "One more leg to go," That was Leopard's voice.

I felt them pulling at my last good leg until it popped. I tried to kick them away, but paws were placed on my muzzle and held me down. I finally stopped struggling as I found out I couldn't move my legs. Even more blood rolled into my eyes and blinded me, and when I opened my mouth to shreik again, someone had stuffed dung into my mouth.

I tried to spit the disgusting thing out, but Aurora held it in. I gave up and choked it down. Laughter came from all sides as I trembled, letting out squeaks as they prodded my wounds. I felt teeth on my whiskers and Skull ripped upward, but it ripped off some skin. I screamed. How much longer would this last? Any longer and I would surely die.

I heard Leaf's voice through the roaring of the blood and pain. "We really should stop if we don't want her to die," I heard a squeak of pain, but they stopped. I could lay there forever, I thought, red hot pain and all, as long as it doesn't get worse.

"Aw man, that was fun!" I heard Aurora exclaim. "But I suppose we should give her a rest." I felt grateful for Leaf as I lay there in tortured remains. That couldn't get worse. Or could it. I felt fur brush against me, run over me, and even though my eyes were closed I saw shadows of two cats weaving around me, whispering words I couldn't make out.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 13**

**Gingerstar14: I was a bit cruel to Blue, eh? Ah well. :) **

**Okay, IDEAS ARE WELCOMED BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY TWO WEEKS TO FINISH THIS FIC BEFORE IT'S BYE-BYE CABLE!! (as in, my dad is getting rid of it!!)**

**SO IF U WANT TO HELP ME FINISH, YOU CAN PM OR REVIEW PARTS OF CHAPPIES TO ME!! **

**thank you. **

**I guess chapter 12 WASN'T realisic, I know it wasn't. I'll cut back on the torture, and REALLY, REALLY try to make it more realistic. :(**

* * *

**Teshika's POV**

I padded up to Ginger. "You know how to dress wounds. Help Blue now. She cannot die. We need a servant," I ordered. The blood had not stopped flowing from Blue's wounds, and she would surely die. Ginger nodded and leaped to her paws, dashing out of the clearing to find some things to work with.

"We'll leave as soon as Blue is fit to move again. Then we'll get back to camp," I announced. "Fit, that is, stopped bleeding." Leopard was eating one of the voles. Aurora padded to his side proudly holding a rabbit. She sat down and began gulping it down. I was hungry, and since Blue had brought in three voles, I took the last one and began eating it.

Ginger soon arrived back in camp and began plastering cobwebs to her whole body. She let out tiny squeaks and Ginger ran her tail down her side comfortingly. I rolled my eyes, knowing how much Ginger had wanted kits of her own. She was about to feed her some poppy seeds when I leaped over and knocked them off her paw. "No! Nothing for pain!" I snarled.

Ginger shrunk away from me. "Yes, Teshika," She mewed. She then continued platering the cobwebs of her legs, carefully relocating them. I watched, disgusted, then joined Aurora and finished my vole. I watched Leopard get up and dab at Blue. She whimpered and tried to scramble away. Like that was possible. After she moved her paw, she let out a squeak and layed still. He laughed, then padded back to his place.

Finally Ginger rose to her paws and joined Leaf. The two she-cats began sharing the rabbit Leaf had caught. Skull padded over to me, opposite to Leopard. "That was so much fun!"

"I know," I agreed, "Blue is so fun to torture." Skull smiled. My deputy in BloodClan. He was a great cat, the tom who I had been closest to since my father died. Scourge was killed by Firestar. If I ever saw that mangy crow-food eater I'd rip out his guts and feed them to the crows. Then I'd let his body on the road...

"You know," Aurora meowed. I knew that tone of voice, "We went a little too far. That was the worst I've tortured any cat that lived." She looked at me. "I don't want her to die. It's too much fun to torture cats,"

I nodded. My eyes strayed to Leopard. He was sitting erect with his ears flat. He was gazing into the forest, his green eyes gleaming with undisguised fury. I didn't know what he saw in the shadows. Angelfang and Thunderlash? Perhaps. Now they were just plain annoying. If they dared to show their faces, I would rip them apart, no questions asked. Did Leopard really fear these spirits? I never had believed that the dead could walk among us. Besides, there was plenty of explanations to how Knife died...right?

"Your right," I meowed. "We went a little overboard." Blue was still laying there. She didn't move, not a single whisker. I could see her breathing was labourous, and she looked more than half dead.

Leopard shot a glare at me. "Your talking like a kittypet," He snorted.

"Well, I know plenty of warriors and rogues that would cringe at the sight of Blue, but would fight to the death to save those he loved." My voice was so savage Leopard flinched and looked away. I looked up at the sky. It was white. I fluffed up my fur. "Winter must be coming. It's getting colder."

Aurora yawned. "Well, it's definantly hard to tell summer seemed just a little ago," She meowed.

**Blue's POV**

It was nothing but pain. I tried to move, but pain shot up through my shoulder. Dislocated for about the hundredth time, my legs ached. I trembled when Teshika padded up to me. "Get up, Blue!" I scrambled around, trying to get up. With an angry grunt, Teshika grabbed my scruff and set me on my feet like a mother would to her kits. My legs quivered, and I collapsed again.

"Useless lump of dung!" She bit hard into my back, getting cobwebs in her teeth. Once again, she set me on my feet. I trembled, feeling how weak my legs were. But Teshika turned away.

"Alright, cats!" She yowled. "Since Blue is so useless, we can travel back to the twolegplace for another servant!" Not back to Lukar and the rest of the horribly evil cats!

"No, no your not," Growled a voice. Teshika took a step back as a giant gray cat padded in the clearing. A black tom with one white paw followed him, and after that Icestar and ForestClan. Last, came three cats that made Leopard cringe. A calico she-cat, a gray tom, and a golden tabby tom.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Not ForestClan!"


	14. Chapter 14

**The Final Escape of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 14**

**Gingerstar14: The end. So, you like it? I ended it early, (with a promised sequal in the future) because Bramblestripe wants to type a story. This story is far from ended, and SPOILERS!! **

**Honeypaw will have kits.. **

**So, anyway, as I said, sometime I'll type another sequal, but in a while. I'm taking a break from fanfiction and letting Bramblestripe type for a while. **

**Sequal will be called 'The Kin of the Tortured Servant' **

**And the prequal I may type can be named by anyone who requests one I like. :)**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"We've come to destroy you once and for all." A golden she-cat stepped out from among the ForestClan cats. I instantly recognised Honeypaw! I wondered if any ThunderClan cats were with them. "I have given you a chance to make right what you did wrong. And now you will suffer." This didn't sound like the Honeypaw I knew. Four days, and she seemed even more independant than before.

"Icestar!" Teshika looked about to explode with fury. "How many times do I have to tell you? I left BloodClan!"

"We'll destroy you!" A silver she-cat hissed.

"No your not," Leopard leaped forward, and Honeypaw let out a screech and leaped onto him. Seven cats followed her, including the black tom with a white paw. He held Leopard down, his paw pressed onto Leopard's muzzle. Teshika let out a yowl and the remaining cats pelted toward ForestClan.

I backed up, but my legs gave way and I collapsed. I heard screeches of pain from all sides of me, and Leaf and Ginger pelted toward me. Leaf crouched in front of me protectively. Ginger looked wild with fear, but she stayed by Leaf's side. Most of the ForestClan cats were just standing around, but almost half of them were torturing my torturers.

At one point, Honeypaw padded up to me. "You didn't think I'd let you, did you?" She licked blood from her paw and looked over me. "Your in worse condition than I remember." I looked down at my paws. I saw Icestar leap onto a rock.

"Stop!" The cats stopped and ForestClan padded back to the edge of the clearing. Midnight was laying motionless, and Skull was shredded to bits. Leopard managed to put up his head, and Teshika pushed herself to her paws. She swayed, and sat back down. Aurora sat up, but her pelt was covered in blood. Rip didn't move from where he lay.

"We will take Teshika with us as a prisioner. Firestar, will you take Leopard and Aurora as prisioners?" Icestar asked.

A flame-colored tom dipped his head. "I will. Thank you for helping finally rid us of these-" He cast Leopard a dirty look.

**Honeypaw's POV **

Finally! Revenge. I looked around at the now prisioners. I padded back to Firestar and Liontail. Leopard's eyes widened as Angelfang and Thunderlash padded toward him. "Actually, Firestar, we'd like to finish what they started,"

"No!" The silver she-cat, Icefire, leaped to their sides. "You must not-"

Thunderlash turned to her, his eyes cold. "I suppose your right. We should return to ShiningClan," He swung his head around to Angelfang. "Thank you, Icestar, for letting us travel with you. But we must get back to our own Clan."

Icestar dipped her head. Firestar, with a twitch of his tail as Brambleclaw whispered something in his ear. Most of ThunderClan had come, because I had asked. I wanted my Clanmates beside me in battle, even if it was technically just us torturing evil cats.

"Honeypaw and Pantherpaw, come here," I looked around, then padded forward. "I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your ways, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Even my fur trembled with happiness as Firestar turned his green gaze to mine. "Honeypaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Honeystep. We honor you for your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" He then turned to Pantherpaw to give him the name Pantherheart.

"Pantherheart! Honeystep!" The two Clans called, and I let out a purr. Jayfeather padded toward me and gave my shoulder a hesitant lick, purring. Leopard was a prisioner, I was a warrior, and life couldn't be better.

"How far away from a tortured servant I am now!" Was all I said.


End file.
